Still
by Bisounours1998
Summary: Bonsoir tout le monde, depuis que je viens de voir les photos du nouvel épisode qui va sortir dans quelques semaines. Je me suis tellement poser des questions que, j'avais envié d'en faire une fic ( PS: c'est ma 1er ) j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D


En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de leur suspect, comme d'habitude, Beckett y entra avant lui.  
Castle, toujours derrière elle, la suivait de près. Elle sortit son arme et commença à vagabonder dans  
toutes les pièces à la recherche de leur fugitif, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils revenèrent au salon, Castle  
passa par la petite cuisine, explorant l'appartement en cherchant le moindre détaille pouvant les aider.  
Beckett le regardait faire en souriant. Il s'assit sur la chaise, elle vint a lui, mais entendit une détonation.  
Elle s'arrêta net et posa directement son regard sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-il intriguer  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Viens, allons-y.  
- Castle !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je crois que la détonation viens d'en dessous.  
- Où en dessous ?  
- En dessous de moi.  
- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! dit-il en soupirant. Il se mit à réfléchir.  
Il a fait exprès.  
- De quoi ?  
- De mettre une bombe en dessous de son plancher car il savait très bien que quelqu'un allait venir ici.  
La question est qui et pourquoi.

Ensuite il se leva et sortit en trombe de l'appartement en disant à Beckett qu'il allait revenir très vite avec de l'aide.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné d'un homme.

- Castle, où est tu allés ?  
- Je suis allé chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider... enfin t'aider toi. lui répondit-il à bout de souffle.  
- Tu crois ? repondit-elle sur un ton ironique.  
- Kate, c'est vraiment pas le moment de rire !  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai envie, là maintenant ! Je suis placée juste au dessus d'une bombe qui  
risque d'exploser à tout moment, donc s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas ça.  
- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Bref... Voici Morisson, c'est un démineur, il va t'aider.  
- Bonjour lieutenant. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le démineur s'avança vers elle et traça un cercle autour d'elle, cela représenter la limite qu'ele ne devait pas dépasser.  
Castle prit peur.

- Quel est votre plan pour la sortir de là ?  
- Malheureusement, aucun. J'ai tracé ce cercle juste pour qu'elle sache qu'elle ne dois pas en sortir.  
- Vous ne pouvez rien faire !  
- Castle... dit-elle pour essayer de le calmer.  
- Regardez dans quelle situation elle m'aident ! Aidez-la bong sang !  
- Je vais appeller mes collègues pour qu'ils m'aident à trouver une solution.  
- Merci ! Et moi je vais appeler Esposito et Ryan. Surtout reste calme, d'accord ?  
- D'accord.

En à peine dix minutes, ils étaient là. Castle était toujours auprès de sa belle, la regardant avec un regard  
rempli de tristesse. Une discussion silencieuse dont eux seul en savait le sens commençait. Mais Esposito  
interrompit leur moment.

- Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, oui...  
- Hum...On n'a pas trouvé le suspect, des hommes sont oujours à sa recherche.  
- Nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes, Beckett.  
- Et sa petite amie ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle n'est plus dans le pays...  
- ... Elle n'est même plus de ce monde. Elle est morte il y a plus d'un an et demie, une enquête a été mise en place et le  
premier suspect était notre suspect, mais les charges ont été abandonnées.  
- Pour quelles raisons ?  
- Fautes de preuves. répondit Ryan.  
- Chercher moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce mec dans sa vie, allez interroger sa famille, ses amis avant que ce truc ne  
m'explose au visage.  
- Ok, on y va.

Ils s'en allèrent peu confiant. Castle se remit où il était et recommençait à la regarder.

- Je vais bien. dit-elle pour le rassurer.  
- Pour l'instant.  
- Ecoute, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est ne pas bouger.  
- J'ai quand même peur pour toi.  
- Je sais, moi aussi.  
- S'il... S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...  
- Regarde-moi, ne pense pas à ça, il ne m'arrivera rien, enfin je l'espère.

Deux heures après, Beckett était toujours dans cette même situation compromettante qui pourraît lui ôter la vie.  
Castle se trouvait toujours à la même place. Il se leva et se mit à tourner en rond. Cela le rendait malade de ne rien  
pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle le regardait faire. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait mais quoi qu'elle lui dise et quoi qu'elle  
fasse, il ne restera pas tranquille. elle aussi se posait énormement de question. Elle avait peur de mourir sans lui avoir  
dit qu'elle aimait. Elle sait qu'il le sait, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises.

- Castle, par pitié arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, tu me stresses.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? C'est le seul truc que je puisse faire puisque je ne peux pas t'aider à sortir  
de ce merdier.  
- Castle...  
- ... Surtout n'essayes pas de me rassurer, parce que tu sais très bien que cela ne fonctionnera pas.  
- Castle...  
- ... Et où il est passé ce "Morisson" cela ne prend pas autant de temps pour aller chercher un équipe.  
- Castle !  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête de parler !  
- Excuse-moi... Je... Je vais m'asseoir devant toi... et si tu veux on peut discuter pour nous essayer de penser à autre chose.  
- Je veux bien. repondit-elle avec un sourire.


End file.
